letiaa is out of Lyoko
by fmafanatic91
Summary: letiaa was in the activated tower and strange things start to happen at their school


"Where are you going?" yelled Ulrich

"I'm just going to the activated tower." said Letiaa

"You can't go in the activated tower." said Yumi

Letiaa just kept walking toward the activated tower.

Letiaa got into the tower and started pressing buttons.

She was hoping to make Aelita's transformation go bad.

"What is she doing?" asked Jeremie

"I'll see what she's doing." said Aelita

Aelita got into the tower and saw that the tower was acting strange.

"What are you doing?" asked Aelita

"I don't want you to stay in the real world I want you to stay here." said Letiaa

"Why?" asked Aelita

"I was having a dream that someone was chasing me but it wasnt a dream, Xana was chasing me into the real world and I want to stay in the real world and I don't want you to." said Letiaa

"I like the real world too, and I want to stay and I will not let you set this tower off." said Aelita

Letiaa walked out of the tower and toward the gang.

"What are you doing?" asked Ulrich

"Aelita likes the real world." said Letiaa

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Jeremie

"I had this dream that Xana was chasing me and it wasn't a dream and I want to stay in the real world so he can't get me." said Letiaa

"Xana attacks in the real world so it wouldn't make a difference." said Jeremie

While this conversation is going on Odd was in the glacier region and he saw the activated tower.

"Jeremie." said Odd

"What?" asked Jeremie

"What is an activated tower doing in the glacier region and there's one in the forest region?" asked Odd

"I don't know." said Jeremie

Jeremie was looking on the computer and every one of Xana's attacks were happening at once.

"Xana's attacks are happening at once." said Jeremie

"I will go to the real world and Yumi and Ulrich will stay in Lyoko." said Odd

"Ok." said Jeremie

Odd went to the real world and to the school.

There were swarms of bees, People being levitated in the air and everyone was zombies.

"Jeremie." said Odd

"What?" asked Jeremie

Jeremie and Odd were talking on their cell phones and a zombie was walking toward Odd.

"Go to the activated tower." said Odd

"Ok." said Jeremie

The zombies were walking toward Odd and Letiaa was fighting them off.

"Odd." said Letiaa

"Let's fight these zombies and go to Lyoko." said Odd

Letiaa looked at Odd.

"Ok." said Letiaa

They fought the zombies and went back into Lyoko.

"I am a good guy now." said Letiaa

"That's good." said Jeremie

"Aelita found the activated tower." said Jeremie

Aelita deactivated the tower.

"Ok now let's go back to school." said Yumi

"We will have to tell the principal Letiaa is a new student." said Yumi

The gang walked to the principal's office.

"Princepal." said Yumi

"What." asked the principal

"Letiaa is a new student." said Yumi

"Ok. She needs to fill the form out." said the princpal

It was a few minutes later and Letiaa came out of the principal's office.

"How did the interview go?" asked Yumi

"It went fine." said Letiaa

"Where did you say you lived?" asked Jeremie

"Ohio." said Letiaa

"Ok." said Jeremie

The gang went to their rooms and letiaa went to her new room.

The next day Xana attacked with whirlwinds.

"The weather never called for this." said Odd

"Let's go to Lyoko." said Jeremie

The gang went to Lyoko and met Yumi there.

"The activated tower is in the desert region." said Jeremie

"Ok." said Odd

The gang went to the desert region and they didn't see an activated tower.

"Where is it?" asked Odd

"It must be hidden." said Jeremie

They saw something glow and it looked like a new monster.

It was a glowing ball.

It glowed green and it rolled toward them.

"A glowing ball?" asked Odd

"Let's fight it." said Ulrich

The ball rolled toward them and knocked them down.

Aelita headed for the activated tower when she saw it.

"I found the activated tower." said Aelita

Aelita went into the activated tower.

Aelita deactivated the tower.

"We're back in the real world." said Odd

They went to school and the whirlwinds were still there.

"What is going on?" asked Odd

The whirlwinds were knocking down the buildings.

"Xana didn't attack." said Jeremie

The gang went to see the principal.

The principal was sitting behind his desk.

"Principal there are whirlwinds outside." said Yumi

"I didn't notice." said the principal

"How could you not notice the whirlwinds?" asked Odd

"Let's go see if we can stop them." said Yumi

They went outside and the whirlwinds weren't there.

"That's wierd." said Odd

"If we deactivated a tower why is Xana still attacking the real world?" asked Odd

"I don't know." said Jeremie

Letiaa came out of a building and she was walking toward the gang.

"Hi." said Letiaa

"Did you notice the whirlwinds?" asked Jeremie

"No." said Letiaa

"How come we are the only ones who noticed the whirlwinds?" asked Odd

"I don't know." said Jeremie

The gang walked toward the park and everything seemed back to normal.

The next day Xana didn't attack.

"This is wierd." said Jeremie

"At least Xana hasn't attacked." said Odd

"I know and where is Ulrich? asked Jeremie

Ulrich walked up to them.

"Hi. I slept in late." said Ulrich

Letiaa walked up.

"Hi. " said Letiaa

They were playing a board game and the principal came.

"Letiaa come here." said the principal

"You need the sign the forms to enter this school." said the principal

Letiaa signed them.

When they walked outside Xana's monsters were outside.

"Let's fight them." said Odd

The gang fought the monsters and walked off to the store.


End file.
